Out Of Imagination
by Psychological Witch
Summary: "Because we are friends and we care about each other so we share" Bella stopped walking and glared at the bronze haired man. "We are not friends-" "Great, I thought it would take a little longer to be lovers" Edward half joked. " –and we certainly don't care about each other" She finished. "Strip" He ordered. "Excuse me?" She gasped. Humor.Mystery.Angst.Romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…**::: Optimist:::…**

No matter how many times Isabella Swan made an attempt to warm herself up, there was always that one body part that will refuse to submit to her. I'm talking about the way her bedcover is way too small for her body. Bella had the blanket ever since I could remember. I didn't have a number, nor did I have a feeling of when it was in possession.

She would shift the cover to warm her cold left foot but then her shoulder on the other side of her body would have to survive on the freezing weather of January nights.

Bella sighed and kicked the covers off in a frustration. She didn't have a choice but to face the cool sickening feeling that resulted from kicking her only shelter away.

She silently debated whether jumping into the promising shower a good idea or not. It was very cool, she can feel her blood vessels vasodilating as she thought of good and bad.

"To hell!" Bella muttered to no one in particular and quickly jumped out of her bed and into the showers, silently cursing herself as she blasted the warm water. She peeled out of her clothes and sighed in satisfaction as the warm water slid down her body, flowing over her Goosebumps. After few moments of soothing sound the water made, she grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed it into her palms and applied it to her hair.

Today She was going to try a new type of food. It shouldn't be hard to pick since she never ate outside. Bella had a phobia, she was too petrified of eating uncooked food that would ruin any chanced that her stomach had of surviving the age of eighty. She felt like she was aiming high, but she also knew that she had to be healthy in order to live longer. She was an optimist.

I, on the other hand…I am a realist.

* * *

**Hey Cheeky Monkeys! I know that I am terrible at updating regularly…I apologize, I am so very sorry for my reckless timings.**

**This story…Out of imagination….I know, ha-ha, very ironic, is about an optimistic female that has such a spectacular view on the lamest things that we see and take for gratitude. There will be an Edward, and no, there won't be a Masen like Edward's Human Pet, because, yes, it got messy with the characters.**

**I was actually debating whether I should call it "You Are Lucky" or "Out Of Imagination". I played rock paper scissors and Out Of Imagination earned its title. BUT, just a warning… Bella IS schizophrenic….which makes this story awesome and intimidating to write….but to hell, as she puts it, I shall write it to amuse myself and you, the readers**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…::: Hipster:::…

"Back off Emmet" Edward warned and shifted his focus back on the sketch he was working on. It wasn't anything major, but he has a deadline, and he has to hand in something as his final project in art class.

He didn't see what people saw in art. He took that class in order to finish the extra curriculums needed to continue his psychiatry degree. Art was people's minds, not a bunch of colors that look good together.

"Dude but you have to try their crepes" Emmet argued. "You can't live life to the max without trying them"

"Emmet, you're being ridiculous"

"I'm not the one who's afraid of crepes"

"I'm not afraid of a pastry treat; I just don't want any from you"

" But its Le Crepe! Its Canadian. You can not say no to the Canadians! That will hurt their delicate feelings, they obviously worked hard on it. You will start world war three and ruin NAFTA!"

" Crepes are French Emmet" Edward sighed and walked to stand in line. If he wanted to endure Emmet's immature ideas, caffeine needed to be pumping inside.

"You preposterous dildo, Quebec is in Canada."

"Really? And here I thought Quebec was in china" Edward exclaims sarcastically and swatted Emmet's hand that was still trying to approach his mouth.

"Stop dodging the Crepes Edward. Be a man! Crepes are joyous treats and you need all the joy you can get since you're an unused dildo" Emmet continued following Edward and tried once again.

"Emmet stop being su-"

Several things happened at once. One, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan meet at that moment. Two, Bella was now on the floor and Edward had frosting on his lips.

"Have you hurt yourself" Edward bent down to eyes level with her and was shocked by how stricken and wide her eyes where. She looked like she was in so much pain. Something in him snapped and he felt oddly protective of her.

Edward viewed Bella as a tiny girl, with messy long brown hair and a heart shaped face with a small chin. Her entire demeanor seems to be focused inward, it's like she's trying to make herself as small as possible. He don't know why, but he is mesmerized by this girl immediately.

"I'm copacetic. Never been better" Bella muttered and grabbed her books and quickly shoved past the people waiting in line at the busy café and ran away. His hair intimidated her enough that she ran away.

Impossible copper hair, dark brows, fierce eyes and a strong jaw-line, he was the most handsome man Bella has ever seen. But his hair wasn't a safe place.

"Dude what the hell was that!" Emmet said excitedly.

Edward looked at him then remembered the cream on his face. Edward glared at Emmet and wiped it off his face with long sleeve he wore, he was about to punch Emmet when he got interrupted by a random customer.

"Excuse me? Hi…erm, that lady dropped this book as well, you might want to-" Emmet grabbed the red text book and quickly ran after the girl, rushing recklessly.

"Thanks" Edward didn't bother looking back as he ran after them.

Edward found them at the parking lot, her book still in Emmet's hand and he was waving it around in her face.

"You dropped it, a lady back there pointed it out. Look, I'm really sorry" Edward snatched it out of Emmet's hands and handed it back.

"No harm. Accidents help us learn, right?" Bella let out a forced laugh and tried to keep herself calm.

Edward couldn't stop staring at her. How did people describe it?

Broken smile. That was the only subscription he could use.

"Are you sure? I mean you look like hell. This moron shoved you to the ground just so that he won't eat a crepe" Emmet playfully shoved Edward.

"Yes, as I said earlier. No harm" Bella laughed and turned around slowly when Edward stopped her midway.

"Wait, didn't you come in so you can buy something?" Edward blurted out in confusion and quickly regretted it. What would she think of him now?

"Yeah! You don't have coffee or any food…and we were in there for a while. I didn't see you buying anything" Emmet narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her. She of course, shrunk back away under his gaze.

Edward raised his eyebrows at Emmet, and Emmet quickly jumped in. "Not that we here watching you in particular or anything. We normally try hitting on chicks at bars and stuff. Eddie might try at a coffee shop though. But he is an unused dildo, so it shouldn't surprise anyone"

" What Emmet here as trying to say, was if you would let us make it up to you; we would feel better knowing that we are guilt free" Edward tried to lessen how creepy Emmet was by making himself creepier. It was a genius plan.

She pursed her lips and frowned, deep in thought. Damn it, she was probably thinking of a way to let them down politely, Edward thought.

He would have too.

"If it clears your guilty conscious " She smiled at him.

"Just to be clear I didn't do shit! This kid here did all the violent doings" Emmet tried defending himself as they made their way in.

" The moment there are no witnesses…" Edward snarled underneath his breath to Emmet while he closed the door.

"Oh I'm petrified of what Eddie Poo is gonna do when we are all alone. I'll need a hero to protect my virginity!" Emmet mocked him, pretending to squeal like a girl. "I'm gonna grab a table Mr. Rapist, get me what you're getting and don't drop anything into it" He made a motion that he was watching him.

Edward rolled his eyes at him and walked towards the fragile girl, who he still didn't know much about. He wanted to know everything.

"You don't come here often" Edward glanced sideways at her, smiled politely.

"An over crowded and over rated room is hardly on my must go to list" She frowned. Edward desperately wanted to ask what was on her list if awesome coffee shops weren't.

"Not all, some are very soothing to go to" Edward argued.

"This isn't one of them, this gives you a rush without the caffeine. In fact, I might come here just to be mauled by the zombies that will stop at nothing for dose of dopamine"

"Coffee is actually a stimulant, so is Alcohol in small amounts. They can both be depressants not the best for Zombies" Edward said and quickly looking at the menu board ahead of them. He wondered what she'll order. Is she a black coffee kind of girl or some fruity smoothie kind of girl. Shit, he sounded like some horny man looking to get laid at a club.

The café buzzed with people, laughter and the usual sulkers at the corners. Nothing unusual about it. Nothing that should change anyone's life drastically. But Edward knew that wasn't his case today.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A short, dark haired Asian lady smiled and Edward immediately studied her posture while waiting for the girl to order.

Bella stood there frozen.

She didn't know what to do next. She never ordered food outside. She didn't know if the food was clean, let alone cooked. She started panicking, looking around helplessly and her breathing accelerated.

"Is she okay?" Edward looked at what the lady was looking at.

Bella tried focusing on her surrounding but she couldn't, was she or was she not going to reach the age of eighty healthy. Is she going to die young? What if there was a bacterial infection, what if their kitchen is a health risk. Did they use gloves, hair nets and wash their hands? She was sure that if she brought a microscope close, thousands of germs where reproducing, spreading there deadly viruses everywhere. Her stomach shook and she felt the need to get in there and wash the kitchen, the plates where all the cockroaches partied, the sickening ceiling that dripped with the residue that the older food evaporated.

How many times did they scrub their equipment? Did they change their wash sponge regularly? Did they know that wash sponges contained more bacteria than toilet seats? After they washed their hands, did they palm the dirty faucets upsetting the bacteria balance between their hands and the unclean taps? Damn it, they probably didn't.

"Are you going to faint?" Edward looked at her alarmed. He knew the signs of stress and more importantly, fainting. He scrabbled in his mind to find a solution to this problem. "Hey, it's okay…let's just sit down for a bit." Edward took the girl's hand and tried guiding her to where Emmet was, they walked down the line behind them."What was the point standing in line when you weren't getting anything? Stupid hipsters" A tall, nerdy looking man standing at the back demanded. Clearly annoyed.

"I…uh…bacteria…I'm not eighty" She started stuttering and glanced around the place, her mind didn't seems to focus on her surroundings, she trembled and dropped her book. She took a step back and Edward took one back. She was in a fight or flight mode, and he knew which one she would choose.

"Hey hipster, go smoke crack somewhere else!" The man sneered, Edward grabbed straws and chucked them at him.

"Did you seriously just throw straws at me? What kind of crack do you take? Is this a request to give you a blowjob, fucking hipster!" He spat out in distaste and that was all Bella needed to find a safe place.

She knew she had to leave, or the cockroaches where going to be angry. They where after her. She located the safe door and sprinted there, her heart punching, trying to expand her rib cages further. Blood pounded through her, her ears ringing and she didn't stop until the scene behind her disappeared. She pushed her feet harder and risked taking a breath in from the poisonous trap the cockroaches left. It didn't smell like them, and that was when she slowed down. They were gone. She was safe. They won't come after her. She was clean. She was safe.

Back at the café, Edward was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Hipster, the 70's fashion advisers called and they want their clothes back"

"Hey bitch, the dog patrol are searching for you. They called you the male impersonator" Emmet glared at the mouthy nerd, who obviously needed caffeine badly.

Emmet picked the book that the girl dropped earlier. He frowned. "Seems very reckless if you ask me. Drop it once, what a shame. Drop it twice, shame on you. Maybe she doesn't want it." Emmet stared at the imaginary trail the girl left and Edward did the same.

That female…something was upsetting her enormously. Edward felt protective of her because of her vulnerability. She could be one of his patients. She would teach him so many things…if only he could observe her. Watch her daily routine. His philosophical side finally saw his muse.

"Come on Eddie, I need a greasy sandwich from McDonalds" Emmet patted his stomach.

"You know what Hipsters? That hurt me. I'm not going to let you boss me around. You hear me Hipsters!" The man threatened as they followed the yellow arch of MacDonald.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…:::Flavored:::…

"Bella! Your alarm went off three times, I think you had enough snoozing! Your ballet flats are in the black bag next to your breakfast. Hurry up, I gotta feed Pree" Renee, Bella's mother's voice rang in Bella's head . Her mother had the tendency to scream like she was doing the world a favor. She thought her voice was angelic. It's wasn't. It was a pain. But Bella still loves her.

Bella Swan walked into the empty kitchen. The yellow curtains where drawn close, light went through them, lightening the dim room a bit. She grabbed a wooden chair and sat still, she stared at the sandwich on the table, looked around and saw Renee cutting carrots.

"The cereal is good mom" She turned and clasped the air, scooping it up towards her mouth. It didn't satisfy her hunger, no matter how much she ate. She ate and ate, sipping the milk but her stomach still groaned.

"I made it just the way you like it dear." Bella saw her mother smile widely as her neck twisted at an awkward angle. "Would you like ice cream and coke for breakfast too?"

"And cold beer" Charlie Swan's voice appeared in Bella's head. Bella laughed at how smart and unique her father was. He was the best. Nothing would stop him from drinking cold beer. Not even death. Death won't affect his love for cold beer.

Bella turned into the place where she saw her father and stared at the empty space. She frowned and looked at her mother. She wasn't there either.

Before she can think of it, the phone rang, she let it ring and it went to voice mail. _Public Library hold for Isabella Swan, Wuthering Heights is ready, please pick it up in seven days- Message ended, to save this message, press one. To delete this message press two, to repeat this message press three-_

Bella glanced at her watch and quickly sprang towards her green backpack and pulled the front door open. She was going to be late for school. She hated being late to school. She spat at the ground bitterly and grimaced at how disorganized the pavement was. It has cracks. She hates cracks.

She kept on walking toward her school, her stomach groaning, demanding food. She felt the air shift and knew the cockroaches where back. They came. They want her dead. Now. The piss smell erupted the freesia scent. She stopped and looked around her, eyes wide in panic. It was packed with cockroaches. She glanced down and saw the cockroaches spreading out of the cracks on the pavement. She knew the cracks would betray her. They always did. She broke into a run. Nothing can help her, except running. She kept on running. Her throat was dry and her heart felt like it was punching her ribcage.

She saw her University and continued running, all the time not looking behind. She opted to lose them. Maybe if she ignored them they will leave her. She knew routes in the university that she could lose them in. She pushed her feet faster and ran, her breathing going faster. Her dance studio was two hallways away.

Bella took the long way and focused on ways to explain to her teacher why cockroaches where chasing her. She decided to use honesty. Honesty was the best policy.

Bella was so focused on what she would say, that she didn't see a teacher coming her way. She bumped into him, sending his papers flying into the hallway. Students around them stopped what they were doing and stared at Bella, then at the teacher, eager to see what would happen. Few girls recognized Bella and shared an amused glance. Bella Swan was known as the school freak.

" Why on earth where you running in this busy hallway young lady?" The teacher picked his belongings up and waited for an explanation.

Bella wanted to sprint out. He didn't understand. How could he not see the cockroaches? They were here, they're after her. She has to lose them. Now!

"The Cockroaches - they are after me" She gasped out and threw herself into a run. They're catching up, but she knew which hallway to take next.

"What on earth did that girl just say? Anyone cares to clarify?" The teacher threw his hands up in the air as he watched the girl run away. "And that is why, kids, you shouldn't do drugs"

Few students snickered.

"Anyone knows her name? I need to report her as a cockroach survivor- no, I need something catchier. Jessica, you seem to pretend that you're popular here…any clue on what that girl's name is?"

"Bella Swan, sir. She 'as always been weird, this is just one of her episodes" Jessica snickered and Lauren smirked.

Bella knew that she lost them. The air no longer smelt rotten. She broke her run as she burst through her classroom. Girls where sitting on ground stretching while listening to their teacher instruct them.

But at the moment, they all looked back to see who interrupted the class and saw none other than Bella swan in her usual tardiness.

" , so nice of you to join us- Now, ladies how about we do a classic twirl with the normal toe point routine as a starter?" Bella's instructor chose to ignore Swan's tardiness, it was the least thing she could do. As usual, she probably also forgot her uniform.

Bella Swan's parents died in a car accident.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…:::Bronze:::…

"**Anyone**?" Mr. Woodhouse pressed.

On the other side of Uof F, Edward leaned back in his seat and waited for someone to pity his teacher and make a random fact up that had enough evidence to make them Freud of the day.

"I know you guys can get vocal. Believe me, especially you ladies. Anyone stayed after school and walked by the janitor's closet last night? It was very vocal. Trust me." Mr. Woodhouse wiggled his eyebrows at three girls.

The class erupted in laughter, some groaned at the crudeness but the girls shrieked and laughed as well.

Edward tried to bite a smile back. His teacher would always pick on the easiest prey in the most cunning ways. Today he was being a pervert. He didn't think relationships had age. Anything to get his students to react. But Edward admired him for one thing…he knew how and where to push the buttons at the right times. He knew how to get the reactions he wanted out of people. He was insightful. Something Edward begged to be recognized for.

"Alright, alright, I'll share my wise knowledge, but this shall be my first and last. People, prepare to be wowed" Mike Newton stood up and raised both of his arms in defense. Newton thought he was god's gift to humanity, heck probably thought even for animals.

"Newton, sit down. The moment you said the word wise, I dozed off. It's enough we have to see your face" Edward sighed and crossed his ankles on the chair next to him. Jasper kicked Edward's chair and bumped fists. The class erupted in laughter again at the red faced Mike. Everyone enjoyed it when Mike was embarrassed, it was one of the reasons some took the class. Edward Cullen and Mike Newton in the same class…with Mr. Woodhouse to teach, best class eveeer.

"No, I need to laugh today. Mike, continue" Mr. Woodhouse allowed the embarrassed boy to continue.

"People who spend more time under the sun are happier" Mike supplied.

"And this is why Forks are full of retards" Edward crossed his arms across his chest and snorted. Newton was such a joke.

"Mr. Cullen, you seem to be vocal today…care to tell us how Newton's statement might affect us?" Mr. Woodhouse raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"I need something good, or at least something that makes sense" Edward gave Mike a look.

"Happy people are more likely to fall in love" Mike quickly said.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think you will ever fall in love" Mr. Woodhouse smirked at Edward.

"Don't worry about my love life, I'll eventually suppress exaggerated expressions to please the female popularity"

"You mean male popularity?" Rosalie Hale corrected Edward from the corner.

"No Rosalie, I don't want to suck every dick I can find like you"

"Watch yourself Cullen, you're unusually irritating today" Rosalie snapped at him.

"Can we get back to me being the center of attention?" Mr. Woodhouse clapped his hand, calling for attention. "Also, adding to Mike's statement, smiling can make you in a happier mood. It releases more serotonin and endorphins, altering your emotions. But if you're like Mr. Cullen, you won't feel happy much" He glanced at Edward and waited for him to ignite.

"That's bullshit. What about people with buttox? They look like they're crying when they're smiling. Shouldn't they feel happy all the time…they do know that they are smiling most of the time without trying, so what gives?" Edward kept one hand lazily over his torso and the other slapped the table, emphasizing his point.

"And that is why you guys are going to write three page report about The Affects Of Facial Expression" Mr. Woodhouse announced, receiving groans and boos. "You're right, what's wrong with me. Five pages. Tomorrow, first thing. Cullen, I'll be interested in seeing yours especially because you will be writing Two extra pages on buttox and the female population"

Everyone snickered at Edward. "Suck it Edward" Rosalie thought she whispered.

"Ms. Hale, I want an extra page about the appealing parts of male genitals and why it makes you salivate for them" Mr. Woodhouse turned his back and started teaching the class.

Edward pulled his legs down and smiled to himself in amusement. Because he voiced his opinion, he gets extra homework. But Rosalie got an page extra…it seemed to shut her up. He turned around and found her glaring at him, he did something he thought he would never do in public. He stuck his tongue out.

"Dude, do you want to write a report about dog tongues and public behavior?" Jasper hissed from behind. Edward didn't want or need any more so he settled down and focused on what was being taught.

"**DO** you think he will agree?" Emmet asked loudly. Edward knew it was a mistake to bring Emmet with him to a library. The idiot didn't know what whispering meant. It was still a shock that Emmet would come to the library, but he was avoiding Rosalie Hale, apparently she expected him to present her with flowers for the intercourse they had the night earlier. Rosalie Hale and Emmet McCarty. The worst match ever.

"Who?" Edward whispered and pulled out a thick textbook and pulled it back once it said "_How to make him fall in love with you with just one look"_ Even if he was a female, or a male hunter, he would never read the book, let alone hold such a disgraceful literature crap out in public. The book is miss-titled. It should say lust after you or some of the other girly crap. It takes a person four proper months to actually fall in love. Anything between is simply admiration, addiction, lust or a crush.

"_Jasper_, you dick. Who else? Emmet complained and pulled random books out and shoved them back in random places. What a library wrecker. They were probably put in order by an underpaid librarian.

"You and Rosalie…I swear, if only you where in my human psych class…you would probably be writing about dicks like Rosalie by now. Hell, you probably would have been forced to write a book." Edward sighed and tried looking for an interesting book by scanning through.

"What! Dude, Rosalie was talking about my dick? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Emmet shrieked and few people snapped their heads towards him. The librarian stood up from her chair and walked towards them.

Yeah, fuck you Emmet. Fuck you.

Edward started walking away, hoping she won't come to him. He didn't scream like a banshee in a library full of nerds. Just as he turned around the corner, he saw someone he thought he would never see again and his heart started beating quick.

It was the girl from the coffee shop. Shit. He rarely panics, but he just realized that if she sees him, she is going to demand her book back. Well fuckity fuck, because it's still in his backpack underneath his bed.

"Emmet" Edward hissed, keeping his eyes on her, he punched Emmet's bicep hoping he will get his attention. But the librarian was still talking to him and from the looks of it, Emmet was getting laid tonight. How does he do it, Edward has no idea. He checked the librarian out and gave her a three out of ten. He was being generous. He turned around, trying to locate the girl and maybe this time he would ask for her name, but she was gone.

"Dude, do you think librarians like Bacon flavored condoms?" Emmet leaned in and tried to look at what Edward was searching for.

"Try book flavored condoms, you know how those librarians like to eat books for dinner" Edward snorted at his immaturity.

"Why am I not surprised that Cullen is looking for condoms? Trying not to spread STDS?" Rosalie's heels clicked and she stood right in front of him. And that was a sight Edward never thought he would see. Emmet and Rosalie both in a library, the world must be ending.

"Don't be ridiculous, but since you know so much about dicks, maybe you can help Emmet in finding book flavored condoms" Edward moved around her and hoped he could find the girl. He wanted to know her name, maybe her number. Hell, even condoms weren't a no for him.

"I don't like it." Rosalie snapped at Emmet.

"Uh..."Emmet stuttered.

"It's not for you. It's for the librarian. Emmet promised to pull her woolen skirt up and bend her on her desk" Edward smirked and hoped Emmet wouldn't hold it against him.

"You bastard!" He heard Rosalie shriek from behind him as he walked around the library, searching for the girl.

Bella thanked technology and Google for existing, and waited for her paper to get printed. She drummed her fingers against the wooden table and looked around. She knew that she was safe for now, the room's scent was musky and smelled of old books. They weren't here.

Bella grabbed the paper that was printed and logged out of the computer, pulling her back pack into one shoulder, she looked at the paper and searched for the Science section. The books where neatly stacked and she frowned as she looked at the picture and description of the book. It was supposed to have an insect background. She looked at the books until she found what she was looking for.

Bella closed the distance between her and the book and was going to reach for it when a shadow fell on her.

"Allow me to help the Miss." Edward reached to the top branch, above the girls' head and pulled the book her fingertips where trying to absorb magically. "Who is Ms…."He held the book in his hands and waited for her name.

"Bella"

"Ms. Bella?" He asked, puzzled. She still looked as beautiful as the day before. She didn't look like the other girls that surrounded him, she looked…different. Good different. Refreshing.

"Just Bella" She corrected him and his eyes went to her lips as she bit them. Damn, she was going to be the death of him.

"Okay, Ms. Just Bella. Here you go…" He read the book cover as he tried handing it to her and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"How to escape the cockroaches?"

_Bella_ stared at the man in front of her and frowned at him. She didn't like strangers and his hair reminded her of the cockroaches that where after her.

"I seem to have you at a disadvantage, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen" He bit back a smile and let his eyes trace her face. Her eyes were still wide, but her face was soft.

"You should wash your hair, cockroaches might mistake it for their home" She spoke softly and took a step back, her hand wrapped around the book, held closely against her chest. She spotted Mrs. Cope and quickly jogged to her, escaping the weird man. His hair was the color of cockroaches. He must have been infected.

"My hair isn't that terrible" Edward placed his hand in his hair and frowned at Bella.

"Oh, I think your hair is just fine Edward. What do you think Bella?" Mrs. Cope looked at Bella as she scanned the book and booked it under _Isabella Swan._

"It looks like cockroaches' nest" Bella muttered.

"Bella, that's not very nice!" Mrs. Cope gasped and looked apologetically at Edward.

"Your hair is exactly like cotton, you should worry about cockroaches too" Bella snatched the book out of Mrs. Cope's hands and turned around to the library's door.

"That was uncalled for, I know my hair is a mess, but Mrs. Copes is old, now you're just going to add more to her suicide list" Edward held the door and waited for her to go through before following after her.

"Would you prefer the beautiful lie, or the ugly truth Mr. Cullen" Bella stopped walking and turned into the copper haired male.

"That, is a question I want _you_ to answer"

Bella looked at Edward and admitted to herself, that the male was attractive. He was _very_ attractive. He attracted her. But he would also attract those rancid cockroaches. It's a shame.

Edward stared back at Bella and could see her studying him the he was studying her.

"Dude I can't believe you left me alone with Rosalie Hale. Not cool man!" Emmet caught up with his friend and whined.

"Emmet, what fear do you have from a lady you already fornicated with?"

"Fuck! You know I don't know big words man. But, Rosalie…man, let me tell you. She's wild, like holly shit I'm scared wild." Emmet described his illogical fear. "Hey wait a minute. Isn't this the chick from McDonalds?" Emmet pointed at Bella.

"It was the Second Cup beside McDonalds." Edward corrected Emmet and desperately wanted to shut him up before he reminds Bella of the book that he didn't have on him right now. Fuck.

"Whatever Eddie Poo. I'm Bond. James Bond" Emmet held his hand out and did his best to imitate the famous character.

Bella raised her eyebrows and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ignore Emmet, Bella. That's what people normally do."

"Speaking of ignorance." Emmet turned to Edward. "You bastard, why did you hand my ass to Hale just now?" Emmet remembered what occurred previously.

Bella snapped her head away from the James Bond impersonator and towards the _bastard_ Emmet pointed at.

"Ms. Swan, can I have a minute with you?" The teacher that Bella bumped into earlier in the day asked her from behind her.

Bella started panicking as she remembered that she wasn't just a regular girl. The cockroaches where after her and she was wasting her time here, talking to the normal people that didn't suspect anything of her. She appeared normal to them, but she knew that she wasn't.

"Ms. Swan?" He asked again and Edward frowned. Why did his math Professor want to talk to Bella?

"I..uh, I was just leaving- I promise not to bother you" Bella stammered and took several steps back.

Shit, she was in fight or flight stance again. What is making her feel so vulnerable? Edward was going to reassure her that he was just going to talk to her.

"Chill out Swan, he isn't gonna kill you-" Emmet stopped in mid sentence and watched the freak run away like a horny Rosalie was behind her.

"This chick _really_ needs to get her shit straight. Why the _fu-"_ Emmet was stopped by the professor.

"Alright boys. Which one of you two is dealer?" The professor had his hands on his hips.

Edward and Emmet shared a look.

"How about we take a new approach. Who has the bigger stash"

"Stash of _what_?" They said at the same time.

"Maybe we should visit the Dean's office. Shall we gentlemen?" He motioned with his hand to follow him.

"What the _fuck _is he talking about?" Edward whispered to Emmet as the followed him.

"I don't know."Emmet whispered back. "Are you pretending to be Sigmund Freud again? Marijuana is illegal Eddie poo, how many times do we have to discuss this?"

"Emmet shut up. I think this has to do with Bella"

"Yeah, what the _hell_ is up with that chick?"

"Gentlemen, why are you under the impression that you can just go ahead and discuss how to trick your supervisors?" The professor turned around and demanded.

"Dude, maybe _you_ should lay of the crack. We don't a flying clue-"

" Maybe Mr. Cullen's friend should walk infront of me. That's how we separate the convicts in jail, a place you will reside at for a couple of weeks" The professor's veins where stressing on his neck and face.

Edward remained quiet and followed them, Emmet at the front and his professor in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER5

…:::Secrets:::…

Bella tried to place her arms on the railing with her foot pointing down, but her ankle was throbbing. The pain was excoriating and it was weakening her ability to balance herself as she should in the advanced class she was in. She had the talent. But lately, Bella was slipping down a deep thick slum that pulled her down with each tick on clock. Eventually, Bella will realize reality. But for now Bella will be the cockroach survivor that is being targeted, for well, being Bella.

As the bell rang across the hallway and into the worn speakers in Bella's classroom, girls gathered around into their own cliques. Victoria and Oria stood three feet away from her snickering and sneakily sharing glances towards Bella, or so they thought.

"Has she ever heard of a brush?" Victoria snickered. Her blue eyes, cold and icy as her miserable twenty year old heart is. Victoria was the Dean's niece. In other words, she was important and Bella wasn't. But Bella didn't care. Bella didn't seem to notice anything outside of her comfort zone.

Oria's laughter followed Victoria's remark. "Maybe someone should tell her to invest in one"

"Maybe…we should" Victoria smirked and faced the unsuspecting Bella.

"Swan…you know what you should do tonight?" Victoria placed her hand on the wooden rail and leaned on, her left knee bending. Victoria glanced at the mirror infront of her and stared at her reflection then back at Bella.

Oria watched, waiting for Victoria to make Bella cry but Bella barely paid Victoria any attention. "Swan, when I'm talking to you, you look at me"

Victoria felt threatened and glared at Bella. She glanced at Bella's navy bag pack sitting idly on the sleek wooden flooring and quickly got an idea. She was going to get Swan back.

"Enjoy your shower Swan" Victoria spat venomously and walked past Bella, with Oria on her trail.

Back in the changing room, Bella Swan ditched her ratty chucks beside the bench and glanced at the old changing room. The walls had stains on them, each tile stained with the over redundant chemicals. The flooring was made of unstraightened tiles. She hated dirty places, this isn't the right changing room, it was dirty and stinky. Its aroma carried the stale scents of body odor and wet socks. She tried calming herself because this is reality and she needs to shake of what happened today with a shower. The more she showered, the cleaner she would be. Cleaner and fresher. Her scent won't be caught by those rancid monsters, god she hated cockroaches. Squirmy, slimy creatures. They weren't going to catch her now, she was safe. For now

Bella slipped out of her clothes and folded them neatly into her bag. The lockers were too filthy.

Her flips flops protected her feet as she walked towards the shower stalls with her towel on, she nudged the stall's door open with the bottom of her footwear and used her bleach spray to sanitize the stall, three sprays on each side of all the handles and some extensive pumps for the soap handler and the hanger. After she felt satisfied with the extra sanitizing later on, she kicked the door closed and locked it, before facing her surroundings. From her position, she could see her small reflection in the unclean shower faucet. Dried soap residue sounded her and where on every spot she laid her eyes on. She grabbed the bleach spray again and sprayed the walls, washing whatever she feared down towards the little whole in the floor. Then sprayed the shower faucets.

little sounds of water drops splashing against a water surface , caught her attention. She slowly glanced down at her feet. Her heartbeat accelerating.

Her flip flops where completely immersed in a puddle that kept on increasing as the broken showerhead dripped with_ muddy_ water, _black _water. She jumped back and slammed into the rusty door behind her, splashing more of the water on her. She struck her hand into the door handle and tore it open and let out a scream as she realized that she stepped into a bigger puddle, her feet where invisible in the dark liquid. More water came down from all the stalls, the shower heads where all on and Bella struggled to maintain calamity. They were here. They finally found her and she was stuck in here, helpless and she hated it. She kicked at the water and tried to get to the door that led to the outside before they clutched their nasty legs on her and tore at her. No, she won't let them. She won't hand herself to them like a weak lamp, she was going to fight, er, run away.

She struck her hand to her sides to balance herself, wide eyes she stared at the person infront of her. She tried blinking the moisture out of her eyes.

"Ms. Swan!" Edward's professor exclaimed as he saw Isabella. "Think you can just leave and not face the truth? To the dean's office, come with me" Professor Keminsky grabbed the crack head by her arms and dragged her to meet her punishment. Kids now days, think they can do whatever they want as soon as they're away from their rents.

"G-get of me, what do you want from me" Bella tried scratching his hands away and pulling free. He didn't understand!

"Ms. Swan what exactly do you think you're doing?" Professor Keminsky came to a halt infront of her.

"Leave me. Please" Bella whispered and glanced down.

"Ms. Swan-"

"Bella" She snapped.

"_Ms. Swan_ being under the influence of highly in fluensive substance that may I remind you _is_ illegal takes away every right the you have. I'm very glad that I stopped you before you do more harm to you-"

"Shut up"

" young lady you are in a lot of trouble already-"

"Just shut _up_ and _let go!"_ Bella kicked his shins and struggled against him while he took hold of both her wrists.

"Ms. Swan-"

"Shut up. Shut up, Shut up!" Bella screeched in the empty hallway, disrupting the ongoing classes.

"Lower your voice" he hissed in her face.

"No! Shut up" She screamed at the top of her voice.

** =/** **...:::=/=/=:::.../**=

**Edward** pushed his locker and locked it."…so, it's at my house, and you're invited. You can bring you friends. It'll be fun, there will be booze and some speed" Tanya Denali twirled her blonde her, coyly at Edward.

"I'll make a note of that" He threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"call me!" She called behind him as he walked away.

Edward managed his way through the hallways when he heard the screams. _What the hell?_

It was only then did he hear actual words.

"_No, let go off me!"_

"Not until you-"

Edward sped his pace up and ran towards the screams. He knew that voice. That's the voice that tormented him repeatedly.

"Bella" Edward called and walked towards the scene, confused. This was the second time his math professor search for Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, this is what your stash is doing to this girl's poor mind"

"With all due respect Professor Keminsky, but there is no stash and you have no evidence."

"_She_ is my proof"

"She isn't your proof. Bella do you want to stay with him?" Edward looked at Bella.

"No" Her lips trembled.

"It's not her choice Mr. Cullen, and I suggest that you step back-"

"I suggest that you let of her immediately or we will be talking about sexual assault" Edward glared.

"How dare-"

"Bella is clearly uncomfortable with your arms around her when she is just wearing a towel" Edward pressed.

"My arms are _not _around her, I was simply trying to escort her-"

"And who is going to defend you? I'm the only witness and Bella has marks on her skin, that would match with your needy hands" Edward reminded him.

"How _dare_ you threaten me" He let go of Bella and stepped towards Edward.

"And _now_, Bella is my witness because you're threatening me, a student that was simply stating facts that could end _you_ in jail."

Professor Keminsky started at Edward for a moment before taking a step back. "Ms. Swan, I see that you don't need my help today, have a good day" He glared at Edward before walking away.

"So, my math professor seems to have this amusing fascination with you…but you wouldn't happen to know why, do you?" Edward winked at Bella before glancing down at her and frowned disapprovingly. "Bella, why are you in a towel in the middle of the hallway?"

"I don't know" She whispered softly.

"Hey" He called for her attention "…he didn't do _anything,_ did he?" Edward searched for any change of expression on her beautiful face. "Bella, look at me" He murmured and touched her chin softly with his hand.

She looked up and sucked a deep breath in. "No, he didn't do _that"_

"Then wh-"

"Can you keep a secret?"

**(A/N)**

_I should be studying now… damn you fanfiction. I have exams next week and they are worth 50 percent of my final mark. Everytime I try to study, my fingers ache to finish this story. Whatever, I'll just cram everything and work my magic. Now for a real note towards my readers, What do you think the secret Bella will tell him?_

_Just a few clarifications… This story is through a third narrator (myself). Edward is _not_ stalking her because he met her with Emmet at the coffee shop. And as I mentioned earlier, Bella is schizophrenic. Not everything she sees is there. Because of the nature of this story, I will not mention this again just to make the story interesting and semi mysterious. Edward does not know that she is schizophrenic. Due to the fact that this is my first time writing this type of story and my amazing interest in psychology, I will be dropping hints throughout the stories. I realize that some things are straining your brains, but leave me a review and ill clear things up. Okay? Great._

_Now I'll post this chapter on Fanfic and will go to sleep, hear that girl? You need to go sleep because tomorrow you will study for sure. You posted this chapter at 2:06 AM, now prepare for the next update around Jan28th, which is a Tuesday._

_I'm a lousy updater and I haven't been on Fanfic frequently, but I read this story called "The Red Line" by WinndSinger and it has my heart torn. I love psychological stories. If you guys know any…please tell me!_

_Until then My cheeky Monkeys!_


End file.
